Big Is Beautiful
by regyuina annabelle
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang memiliki berat badan 100kg melakukan operasi plastik ekstrim untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang memiliki berat badan 100kg melakukan operasi plastik ekstrim untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning :

GS / TYPO - Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah salah satu film korea yang cukup terkenal judulnya "200 pounds beauty". Bisa dibilang ini fanfic versionnya, mungkin sedikit penambahan adegan , author suka banget sama film ini dan terobsesi sama KYUMIN, jadi aja author bikin fanficnya.. Author mohon maaf kalau sudah ada yang mengangkat cerita seperti ini, karena author ga maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menyalurkan hasrat .. No bash please ! Enjoy it ! ^^

"**BIG IS BEAUTIFUL"**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Disebuah ruangan kecil serba merah berbentuk segiempat yang entah berada dimana, tampak beberapa rak kecil di sisi kanan kirinya, dirak tersebut terdapat beberapa kartu tarot dan bola kristal. Disebelahnya berdiri sebuah tiang gantungan terdapat sebuah jubah berwarna merah hati dan topi khas peramal diatasnya. Seorang namja dan yeoja berbadan besar duduk berhadapan diatas sebuah matras , didepannya terdapat satu meja kecil beralaskan kain berwarna merah darah. Namnja yang diketahui peramal itu sedang memperhatikan foto seorang namja tampan dari sang yeoja yang sedang duduk manis sambil tersenyum penuh harap pada si peramal.

"Lupakan dia ! Datang kemari tiap minggu tidak akan merubah nasibmu." Ujar seorang peramal kepada seorang yeoja yang duduk didepannya. "Kukira aku bisa merubah peruntunganmu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Harus berapa kali lagi aku kasih tau ? Kau tidak punya harapan dengannya, itulah kenyataannya." lanjutnya lagi sambil menujuk-nunjuk selembar foto namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Jangan beri tahu kalau aku mempunyai nasib buruk." Tanya si yeoja sambil menatap nanar kearah foto namja pujaan hatinya yang ditunjuk sang peramal.

"Ada! Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu! Aku akan membuatkanmu jimat." Kata si peramal sedikit membentak. "Lihatlah rambutmu, apa kau tidak pernah keramas ?" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat helaian rambut si yeoja. Sontak si yeoja yang duduk didepannya mencium rambutnya sendiri dan hanya mampu menunduk malu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Usahakan dia selalu membawa ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Ini gratis , ambillah. " Ujar si peramal sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas jimat berwarna kuning berisi tulisan hangul yang entah apa artinya itu kepada sang yeoja, dan disambut dengan senyum merekah yang menghiasi wajah kelinci yeoja berbadan besar tersebut.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak peramal ketika melihat yeoja tersebut berdiri dan ingin membungkukkan badannya.

"Izinkan aku bersujud padamu" kata si yeoja dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu, kau segeralah pergi dari sini." Kata si peramal jengah berlama-lama jika si yeoja berbadan besar itu tak juga beranjak dari ruangan ramalnya yang kecil dan sumpek itu.

"Terimakasih" ujar si yeoja tulus, namun ...

BRAKKK !

Saat dia ingin membungkuk tak sengaja bagian belakang tubuhnya menabrak pintu geser ruangan tersebut dan akhirnya dengan indahnya tubuhnya mendarat di atas meja sang peramal dan mengakibatkan tinta yang digunakan sang peramal untuk membuat jimat muncrat ke wajar sang peramal.

Sang yeoja pun panik, dia langsung mencari sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya dan dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa ia mengelap wajah sang peramal itu. Peramal itu terkejut dan hanya diam menatap geram tingkah laku yeoja itu. Saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lepas dari genggamannya, si yeoja memperhatikan sekitarnya dan akhirnya menemukan jimat yang dicarinya terjepit kaki meja kecil didepan peramal itu, dengan terburu-buru si yeoja itu mengangkat meja kecil tersebut dan ...

PRANGGG !

Pajangan keramik berbentuk biksu diatas meja kecil milik sang peramal jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Si peramal dengan ekspresi wajah menahan emosi pun akhirnya menatap si yeoja yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Aku sangsi, apa yang bagus dari dirimu?" tanya si peramal geram yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman bersalah sang yeoja.

_**SUNGMIN POV**_

Namaku Lee Sungmin, 27 tahun, seorang yeoja berbadan sedikit besar, hmmm ... ya hanya sedikit lebih besar dari yeoja-yeoja lain. Kini aku sedang menelepon seseorang didepan meja belajar dengan _earphone _yang bertengger manis di kedua telingaku sambil merajut sebuah _sweater _berwarna abu-abu tua yang rencananya akan kuberikan pada seseorang.

"_Katakan berapa ukuran badanmu_?" namja yang berbicara ditelepon ini terus saja menanyakan ukuran badanku.

"Sstt ! Itu rahasia. Kau akan terkejut" ujarku sambil menyisir rambut boneka barbieku.

"_Ahh,, Ayolah katakan saja_." Ujar si namja ini lagi dengan desahannya yang sedikit mem'bangun'kanku.

"Baiklah. Dadaku 34 inchi, pinggang 24 inchi, dan pinggul 36 inchi." Jawabku sambil menelusuri tubuh barbie ku. Oke , mengingat ukuran badanku yang mencapai 100 kg ini, apa ukuran itu pantas ?

"AHHH !" teriakku tiba-tiba saat aku merasakan ada yang menggelitik kakiku. "_Ada apa_?" teriak si namja ditelepon.

Saat melihat kebawah, akupun menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jempolku membentuk pistol ke arah anjing kecil yang melonjak girang didekat kakiku ini dan "BANG !" anjingku itu pun berbaring di lantai seolah-olah jatuh terkena tembakan jariku. Anjing yang lucu bukan ...

"_Hey , kau masih disitu ? jawablah ! Aku panik, mumpung istriku lagi mandi. Ahh.. Oohh.. Please _!" desah si namja, entah apa yang dilakukannya diseberang sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyanyikan lagu favoritmu ?." Aku yang kini tengah berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidur mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah membuatku risih.

"_**Puff the magic dragon .. ~ lived by the sea ..." **_Akupun mulai bernyanyi, dan diikuti oleh namja yang ada diseberang telepon dengan desahannya.

"Honey, ayolah jangan seperti ini, dia istrimu, aku akan membantumu melewatinya." Ujarku sambil membujuk penelepon lainnya untuk berbaikan dengan istrinya.

Inilah keseharianku, melayani namja-namja beristri maupun _single_ dengan mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya, curhatannya, memberinya saran bahkan tak jarang ada yang memintaku untuk membantunya melepas hasrat birahinya, semua itu aku lakukan melalui media telepon dengan bayaran tentunya. Kebanyakkan pelangganku sakit hati karena orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa aku melakukan ini ? Aku butuh uang yang banyak untuk ayahku.

Aku tetap bersembunyi, tidak pernah menujukkan identitas asliku kepada pelangganku. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuat orang lain senang, yaitu SUARAKU. Jangan salah paham, perkerjaanku sebenarnya adalah penyanyi.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

At Venue Konser.

Saat ini, ribuan penonton sudah memenuhi venue dimana akan diadakannya sebuah konser salah satu penyanyi yeoja terkenal. _Lighting _yang memukau membuat panggung konser terlihat sempurna. Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk didepan meja rias yang dipenuhi peralatan _make up _di _backstage _sedangmemoleskan maskara di bulu matanya yang lentik dan lipstik berwarna merah cherry dibibir shape M miliknya. "Sungmin-ssi, kita mulai !" panggil seorang namja berbaju hitam dengan _walkie talkie _ditangannya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas ke namja dibelakangnya melalui cermin dihadapannya dan menggangguk.

Terdengar sorak sorai penonton dari arena konser diluar mengiringi langkah _slow motion _seorang yeoja berbadan besar. Terlihat diatas panggung beberapa penari yeoja dan namja sudah siap diposisinya masing-masing.

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat dan berkemeja putih berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan berdindingkan kaca besar tembus pandang menghadap ke panggung konser, dikelilingi oleh monitor-monitor dan para _staff_ yang setia di depan monitor tersebut untuk mengawasi jalannya konser, si namja yang diketahui seorang produser artis dengan seksama memperhatikan monitor-monitor tersebut memastikan tidak ada yang kurang sedikitpun dari persiapan konser. Tampaklah disalah satu monitor tepat dihadapan namja itu, seorang yeoja berbadan besar dengan _earphone_ ditelinganya dan _standing mic _didepannya.

Suara dentuman drum, gitar, dan berbagai alat music lainnya mengalun keras menandakan konser telah dimulai. Dan sorak sorai penonton pun semakin riuh terdengar. Salah satu penari namja memulai aksinya dengan meliuk-liukkan badannya lincah seirama dengan musik dan disusul dengan namja lainnya. Tak lama, giliran 6 orang penari yeoja berbaju sexy berwarna putih yang meliuk-liukkan badannya, dipastikan siapapun yang melihatnya tidak mampu berkedip dengan mulut yang terbuka serta saliva yang menetes diujung bibir. #lebay mode:on.

Tiba-tiba ...

ZUUUPPPPPP ! Duaarrr !

Seorang yeoja berbadan sexy melompat dari tengah-tengah panggung yang merupakan _lift stage _(itu lho kalo Suju konser suka ada panggung yg bisa naik turun, author ga tau namanya hehe) diiringi dengan kembang api disisi depan panggung, sontak semua penontonpun kembali riuh menyaksikan aksi si yeoja. Tapi ... siapa yeoja itu ? Kenapa bukan yeoja berbadan besar yang menyebut dirinya penyanyi yang berdiri disana ?

Yeoja berbadan seksi yang baru memasuki _stage _itu mulai melakukan aksinya yang ternyata primadona konser tersebut. Dengan baju sexy _bling-bling _berwarna silveryang hanya menutupi bagian tertentu dengan rok extra mini membuat tubuh seksinya terekspos sempurna, serta _higheels _berwarna senada, ditambah rambut blonde panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

Sang artis pun memulai aksinya bersama _back-dancer_nya, menari dan bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu _**Copy Paste **_(lagunya BOA). Suara indahnya pun mengalir merdu, membuat konser tersebut semakin memanas. Berbagai gerakan eksotis dengan berbaring di atas panggung seolah menggoda para penontonnya. Suasanapun semakin meriah.

Tepat dibelakang panggung, tampaklah Sungmin yang sedang bernyanyi sambil berjoget mengikuti sang artis yang sedang beraksi diatas panggung sambil memegang _mic_. Dia menyanyikan lagu dan suara yang persis sama.

Ya. Inilah pekerjaan Sungmin sesungguhnya. Dengan suaranya yang indah ia menjadi pengisi suara seorang penyanyi solo wanita bernama Victoria. Victoria yang tidak cukup ahli dalam bernyanyi karena obsesinya menjadi artis akhirnya bersama manajemen dan produksi nya merekrut Sungmin untuk menggantikan suara Victoria bernyanyi dibelakang panggung, jika Victoria tampil _live_ maupun rekaman seolah-olah dialah yang bernyanyi. Jadi, ketika diatas panggung Victoria hanya akan _**lypsinc**_. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sungmin menjadi artis besar mengingat suaranya yang merdu bisa menjadi modal utama dalam penampilannya, namun ini adalah dunia hiburan , tidak hanya bakat yang diperlihatkan, fisik juga menjadi salah satu faktor terpenting dalam dunia ini.

Sesekali pandangan Sungmin menatap 2 monitor didepannya , satu monitor menampilkan penampilan artis di panggung, dan monitor lainnya menampakkan wajah serius sang produser tampan. Terlihat, Sungmin sangat menikmati pemandangan namja itu didepannya, tatapan penuh harap tersirat dalam mata _foxy_ miliknya dan dia pun tersenyum manis, sangat manis menampakkan deretan gigi kelincinya. _**"Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup. Kyuhyun-ssi, kaulah cahayaku, bolehkah aku mencintaimu ? Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kyuhyun-ssi .." **_ungkap Sungmin dalam hati. Ya , Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Produser tampan telah menjadi pujaan hatinya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dunianya yang sekarang, sejak pandangan pertama.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ... BRAAAKKK ... !

Apa yang terjadi ?

To be continued ...

Saya sangat menghargai pembaca yang mau me-_REVIEW_ , bagi _silentreader _mereka sama saja tidak menghargai karya yang telah dibuat. Tapi , saya tetap berterimakasih pada siapapun , karena sudah mau memberi sedikit waktunya untuk membaca FF pertama saya ini.

Saya minta maaf kalo banyak _typo _atau kata-kata yang tidak jelas, maklum saya NEWBIE ... saya akan dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran.

GOMAWO ... ^^ #BOW#


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang memiliki berat badan 100kg melakukan operasi plastik ekstrim untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning :

GS / TYPO - Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah salah satu film korea yang cukup terkenal judulnya "200 pounds beauty". Bisa dibilang ini fanfic versionnya, mungkin sedikit penambahan adegan , author suka banget sama film ini dan terobsesi sama KYUMIN, jadi aja author bikin fanficnya.. Author mohon maaf kalau sudah ada yang mengangkat cerita seperti ini, karena author ga maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menyalurkan hasrat .. No bash please ! Enjoy it ! ^^

**CHAPTER 1**

**"BIG IS BEAUTIFUL"**

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menari-nari ringan mulai melonjak-lonjak tidak menentu karena pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ... BRAAAKKK ... !

Tanpa disadarinya badannya yang besar dan berat itu meruntuhkan lantai tempat dia berdiri yang ternyata hanya susunan papan-papan yang tidak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi.

"Sungmin-ssi ? Sungmin-ssi ! Ya ! Apa yang terjadi ?" Sang produser bernama Cho Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil nama sungmin melalui _earphone_ yang digunakannya setelah menyadari Sungmin tak tampak dalam monitor dan tiba-tiba suara si artis yang sedang bernyanyi tidak terdengar lagi namun dengan musik yang masih mengalun keras. Dia pun akhirnya panik, dan seketika menyalakan kembang api untuk mengalihkan perhatian penonton.

"Victoria-ssi, berbalik sekarang!" perintah Cho Kyuhyun melalui _earphone_ kepada artis yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Victoria pun panik dan langsung membalikkan badannya seolah-olah ia sedang bersiap untuk aksi selanjutnya.

"_Backing vocal _! Ambil alih !" teriak Kyuhyun lagi, panik. Para _backing vocal_ seketika terdiam, namun langsung melanjutkan nyanyiannya tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Sungmin-ssi ? Sungmin-ssi ? Kau mendengarku ?" panggil Kyuhyun, namun tak ada jawaban.

Ditempatnya, Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk bangun, dan naik ketempat dia berdiri sebelum terjatuh, tempat yang lumayan tinggi dengan badan yang berat membuat Sungmin harus berusaha keras menggapai tempatnya. Kyuhyun terus memanggilnya. Akhirnya, Sungmin mampu meraih tempatnya semula dengan keadaan yang err... berantakan, wajah dan baju yang penuh debu serta rambut yang acak-acakkan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, dan wajah yang merona merah seperti tomat. Malu, itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, bukan rasa sakit.

"Okay ! Victoria, pada hitungan ke 3." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun langsung mengambil posisi awalnya didepan _mic_ dan memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya. "3..2..1.. !" Akhirnya konserpun kembali berjalan, dan sang artis yang bernama Victoria pun bernyanyi kembali seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Cho Kyuhyun pun menghela napas lega. '_Hampir saja .' _lirihnya.

**Backstage**

"Bagus Victoria-ssi."

"Good Job, Victoria-ssi."

Victoria yang baru menyelesaikan penampilannya tadi segera turun ke _backstage_ sambil melemparkan rambut blonde panjangnya yang ternyata palsu itu ke arah _staff_ yang memuji penampilannya.

"Yeoja sialan ! _Shit !_"umpatnya pelan. Semua yang berasa di _backstage _bertepuk tangan menyambut sang diva yang dibalas dengan senyuman sinis. "Ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?" sang manajer yang mendengar umpatan Victoria langsung bertanya. Victoria hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya menatap pada Kyuhyun yang mendapat pujian dan ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan konser yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba Victoria menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil memandang Kyuhyun dari jauh.

"Lelah ?" tanya Victoria yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Sungmin. Victoria tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah kau menari lagi. Hm ? Kau membuat semuanya berantakan." Lanjut Victoria dingin.

"Aku menari mengikutimu untuk membuatnya seperti nyata." Jawab Sungmin polos sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Apa ini ? Pakailah yang lebih pantas." Ujar Victoria, memandang remeh pada pakaian yang digunakan Sungmin, berupa baju bermodel kelelawar berwarna biru langit kebesaran bahkan melebihi besar tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin hanya menunduk mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan artis besar tersebut. Hatinya kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Victoria-ssi !" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Victoria pun menoleh. Dilihatnya manajernya sudah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kenapa panggungnya roboh?" Tanya sang manajer pada Kyuhyun. Tak lama Victoria pun menghampiri keduanya. "Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil Victoria. "Bagus." Puji Kyuhyun sambil mengacak sekilas rambut Victoria, dan Kyuhyun langsung melangkah melewatinya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan membiarkan Victoria mendengus kesal.

Setelah berada dihadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya. Tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang langsung membeku ditempatnya.

"Good job ! Kau baik-baik saja ? Pasti staff yang membangun panggungnya tidak becus, aku sangat khawatir." Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona hebat, dan tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun. Kejadian ini tak lepas dari pandangan marah dari Victoria.

"Cih !" umpat Victoria geram.

**_Disebuah rumah makan di pinggir jalan ..._**

Sungmin dengan seorang yeoja yang merupakan sahabat baiknya yang bernama Ryeowook atau Wookie sedang duduk disalah satu meja di tengah-tengah rumah makan tersebut. Tiga botol soju kosong terletak begitu saja diatas meja mereka dan beberapa piring yang setengah kosong.

"Aku perlu melihat situasinya." Ucap Sungmin asal karena sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Jadi dia begitu mengesankanmu ? Ya ! jangan terlalu berharap." kata Wookie.

"Rasanya.. dia begitu baik padaku." Jawab Sungmin sambil cengar-cengir.

"Berhentilah." Kata-kata Wookie, membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sudah membulat sempurna. "Kau tahu? Ada 3 tipe wanita yang diinginkan pria." Sambung Wookie, Sungmin masih terdiam, tetapi tampak raut penasaran terpancar dari matanya.

"Lihat. Yang pertama wanita cantik. Mereka bagaikan harta karun." Sambung Wookie sambil menunjuk poster iklas soju yang menampilkan wanita cantik dengan gaun seksi berwarna merah. "Kedua, wanita yang mau memberikan segalanya. Dan yang ketiga.. Kau ! yang ditolak hingga mampu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya." Lanjut Wookie sambil menunjuk remeh pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk dan memutar bola matanya bosan dan mulai mengambil sumpit untuk memakan makanannya kembali.

"Jangan makan itu ! Itu lemak !" ujar Wookie nyaris berteriak, membuat Sungmin enggan memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya dan membanting sumpit itu ke meja.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku Wookie! Aku memiliki intuisi seorang wanita." Ujar Sungmin geram sambil menatap Wookie yang tidak takut sama sekali akan tingkah Sungmin. "Itu ilusimu bodoh, intuisi dari pengalaman." Umpat Wookie. Sungmin hanya menunduk. "Pernahkah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ? Hm ? Katakan !" tanya Wookie. **_"Pernahkah aku jatuh cinta? Ya, pernah! Cinta pertamaku."_** Ujar Sungmin dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Di sebuah cafe romantis .._**

BRAAKKK !

"Oppa ..." lirih seorang yeoja memanggil seorang namja berkacamata dengan kemeja dan jas yang menutupi tubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan hampir menjatuhkan kursi yang didudukinya membuat semua orang menoleh kearah mereka. Mendengar sang yeoja memanggilnya, dia pun kembali duduk dan menyilangkan tangannya di meja, menatap lekat yeoja bertubuh besar dihadapannya dengan sesekali mengacak rambutnya jengah.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk membeli pil diet? Apa kau membelinya?" tanya si namja yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dari yeoja didepannya. "Begitukah ..." sang namja hanya menghela napas menandakan keputusasaannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuatku bahagia ? Apa kau tidak ingin membuatku bangga kepadamu ? HA ?" bentak sang namja.

"Jungmo oppa .. jangan katakan lagi .." isak Sungmin. "Semuanya kulakukan untukmu, bisnismu tidak berkembang, aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku .." ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh teriakan Kekasihnya, Jungmo.

"KAU ! KAU TIDAK MEMBANTU APAPUN ! Kau telah membuatku malu didepan semua kolega ku Sungmin-ah. Kau tahu ? semua _staff_ dan sponsor konser Victoria adalah rekan bisnis dan teman-temanku, dan kau hampir membuatku kehilangan semuanya hanya karena kau berlonjak-lonjak dan membuat panggung roboh?" Lirih Jungmo menahan emosinya. Sungmin hanya menunduk menahan isakannya dan sesekali menghapus butiran bening yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dipipi chubbynya..

"Kau semakin membuatku sedih, Sungmin-ah." Ujar Jungmo lirih. "Aku merasa tidak berguna dengan ini. Aku sengaja menempatkanmu di posisi ini sekarang agar kau bias bekerja dan membeli semua pil-pil diet itu." Lanjutnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan amplop coklat pemberian Sungmin dan membantingnya dimeja.

"Maafkan aku, Jungmo Oppa.." kata Sungmin, nyaris menggapai kembali amplop coklat tersebut jika saja tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menahannya dan mengambil alih amplop itu yang ternyata berisi uang hasil kerja keras Sungmin.

"Hhh.. Jangan lakukan lagi ya .." ujar Jungmo lembut sambil menyimpan amplop tersebut ke dalam tasnya membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, bingung. "Belilah pil itu. Kau akan cantik seperti yang diharapkan. Berusaha untuk menurunkan berat badan dan aku pasti akan membantu. Okay ?" janji Jungmo , alhasil Sungmin langsung tersenyum sumringah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengerti ?" tanya Jungmo, Sungmin pun mengangguk. "Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku angkat tangan." Ancam Jungmo.

**_SUNGMIN POV_**

Itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Suatu hari, dia menitipkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi pil-pil diet dan sekeping CD pada _housekeeping _apartemenku. CD yang ternyata berisi sebuah video. Dengan seksama aku menonton video itu, tampak wajah laki-laki yang selama ini berstatus kekasihku. **_"Maafkan aku, aku tidak layak memiliki wanita sepertimu. Aku akan mendoakanmu supaya kau diberikan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Amin."_** Kata-katanya yang lembut namun menyakitkan di video itu sukses membuatku terdiam, tanpa air mata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menangis.

Ya, kekasihku, ehm .. maksudku mantan kekasihku. Aku memang memiliki kekasih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Kim Jungmo, awalnya dia terlihat sangat menyayangiku dan seakan mau menerimaku apa adanya, namun beberapa bulan setelahnya kami bertengkar hebat karena aku tidak menuruti kemauannya untuk menurunkan berat badan, sejak itu dia menjadi dingin dan acuh kepadaku, namun dia tidak juga mengakhiri hubungan ini, sehingga membuatku dengan mudah memalingkan hatiku pada sosok namja lain, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, sedihkah.. senangkah.. entahlah.

Pada saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak makan dan menurunkan berat badan. Dengan perasaan kalut aku langsung menelan 8 butir pil diet sekaligus. Yang akhirnya aku berakhir di ambulance berkat _housekeeping _apartemenku.

"Ini butuh keahlian, pegang ujungnya." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seorang namja kepada namja lainnya. Pelan, aku membuka mataku. "Angkat pada hitungan ke 3. Satu, dua, tiga..!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku seperti akan diangkat oleh 3 orang, sebenarnnya saat itu aku hanya pingsan, dan sudah terbangun dengan sendirinya sejak diperjalanan, tapi karena mendengar keributan mengenai tubuhku yang tidak bisa diangkat akhirnya karena malu aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pingsan.

Namun , tiga orang namja tersebut masih belum mampu mengangkat tubuhku, sekilas aku mendengar suara beberapa yeoja yang tertawa pelan disebelahku.

"Ya! Angkat, jangan hanya aku yang mengangkatnya!" Bentak namja yang ternyata dokter itu kepada perawat namja lainnya. Mereka berusaha lagi, namun nihil. Aku terkikik geli melihat 3 orang namja yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkatku.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menggulingkanku dari kasur dorong ambulance ke kasur dorong rumah sakit. Hasilnya tetap saja, mereka tidak bisa karena tubuhku yang berat ini. **_Tuhan, maafkan aku.. _**kasihan juga melihat dokter dan perawat ini, akhirnya aku membuka mataku.  
"Maaf. Aku akan berguling sendiri." Ucapku. Disambut dengan tatapan terkejut dari dokter dan perawat. Ada juga yang tertawa pelan melihat keadaanku.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**_Aku belajar dari malam itu, aku belum kehilangan harapan untuk cinta dan diet ..._**

To Be Continued ...

Bagaimana kelanjutan usaha Sungmin ? Apakah dia akan menyerah ?

Ayo di REVIEW ... GOMAWO ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang memiliki berat badan 100kg melakukan operasi plastik ekstrim untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning :

GS / TYPO - Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah salah satu film korea yang cukup terkenal judulnya "200 pounds beauty". Bisa dibilang ini fanfic versionnya, mungkin sedikit penambahan adegan , author suka banget sama film ini dan terobsesi sama KYUMIN, jadi aja author bikin fanficnya.. Author mohon maaf kalau sudah ada yang mengangkat cerita seperti ini, karena author ga maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menyalurkan hasrat .. No bash please ! Enjoy it ! ^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**"BIG IS BEAUTIFUL"**

.

.

**_AUTHOR POV_**

.

Saat ini, Sungmin dan Wookie sedang berada di depan sebuah Boutique, mereka melihat sebuah mini dress berwarna soft pink dengan rumbai-rumbai diseluruh bagiannya yang terpasang di sebuah _manequin_ di etalase Boutique tersebut, "Dress yang seksi" menurut Sungmin, seuntai tali tipis pada bagian bahunya yang terbuka menambah kesan elegan dalam dress itu. Pita dibagian leher menambah kesan feminim. Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin menatap dress itu.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." Perkataan Wookie membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Apa ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ayo ikut aku." Wookie langsung menarik tangan Sungmin menuju suatu tempat tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Sampailah mereka disini. Disebuah ruko yang tidak terlalu besar, terdapat banyak foto orang-orang yang memamerkan bagian tubuh mereka yang penuh ukiran karya seni. Disinilah mereka, disebuah tempat yang menyediakan jasa pembuatan tato. Wookie berencana untuk membuat tato persahabatan untuk mereka, awalnya Sungmin menolak, tetapi karena tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus **aegyo**nya yang sebenarnya tidak sebanding dengan **aegyo** milik Sungmin, akhirnya dia luluh.

"Ini lambang Hakuna Matata. Orang Afrika percaya, lambang ini dapat mengabulkan permintaan." Kata si pembuat tato dengan masih mengukir gambar lingkaran dan bergaris dibawahnya seperti huruf 'g' pada bagian pinggul belakang Sungmin.

"Ah, itu bagus." Komentar Sungmin sambil memandangi sketsa tato tersebut diselembar kertas ditangannya. Akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan tato tersebut. Sungmin dan Wookie pun bertoast ria sambil memperlihatkan tato mereka didepan cermin.

**_._**

**_Esoknya ..._**

.

Sungmin dan Wookie yang merupakan salah satu dari _backing vocal_ sedang berlatih vocal sekaligus rekaman album baru Victoria dengan dua orang _backing vocal _lainnya. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik, tampak Kyuhyun mengawasi mereka dari luar ruang rekaman.

"Kau terlalu fokus disini. Itu terlihat kaku. Tuangkan perasaanmu. Bisakah ? Ya Tuhan, kenapa sesulit ini!" keluh Kyuhyun pada Sungmin setelah _break_ rekaman. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengambil botol minuman yang dibawa Sungmin, dan meminumnya. "Ini bagian yang penting, rasakan iramanya, biarkan mengalir." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Terlihat saat ini, Sungmin sudah tidak fokus dengan apa yang didengarnya karena shock akan tindakan Kyuhyun barusan. '_Ciuman tak langsung'_, pikirnya. Dia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuang botol itu.

Pada saat rekaman ulang, Sungmin menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat baik. Pada saat Kyuhyun lengah, ketika lirik lagu tersebut menyebut "_Darling..Darling_.." Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun, tetapi ketika Kyuhyun mendadak melihatnya, sontak dia menurunkan tangannya dan salah tingkah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Hal itu berhasil memunculkan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan jantung yang berdetak diatas normal.

Rekaman sukses, begitu pula penampilan live dari seorang Victoria, semuanya berjalan lancar berkat suara dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

**_Hakuna Matata, lambang keberuntungan._**

**_._**

Malam mulai beranjak, menyisakan hangat mentari yang baru saja menyembunyikan dirinya. Jalanan Seoul terlihat cukup ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang mengingat sudah saatnya orang-orang yang bekerja kembali pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak, sebelum memulai kegiatan besoknya.

Berbeda halnya dengan sesosok yeoja manis bertubuh tambun yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil sport mewah dengan seorang namja tampan di sebelahnya yang sedang serius menatap jalan dihadapannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Berusaha keras ? Apa cukup dengan hanya berusaha keras ? Semua orang juga bisa melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tampak Sungmin dengan setia mendengarkan sambil tangannya melukiskan lambang Hakuna Matata di buku not baloknya. "Lakukan yang terbaik, adalah pointnya. Sepertimu ." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin lembut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Tetaplah bekerja seperti ini, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

_'Peluangnya hanya sedikit, tapi kenapa harapanku semakin tinggi ? Semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya_.'lirih Sungmin dalam hati, sambil menatap lekat namja yang dicintainya.

.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya." Ujar Sungmin setelah mobil berhenti didepan sebuah gedung serba putih.

"Tidak masalah. Siapa yang akan kau kunjungi disini, Sungmin-ah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang heran mengapa Sungmin memintanya mengantarkan ke tempat ini.

"Ne ? Ah, se-seseorang yang aku cintai." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

DUKKK !

"Siapa itu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget karena ada seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di jendela sebelah Sungmin, entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu. "Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Sungmin terperangah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang-entah-siapa itu menari dan meliuk-liukkan badannya disebelah mobil Kyuhyun, dan tidak lama kemudian datang dua orang yang diketahui perawat namja dan membawa pria yang menari tersebut ke dalam gedung.

Entah mengapa, suasana mendadak canggung antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih shock karena kejadian tadi. "Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Selamat malam." Ujar Sungmin setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Sungmin menoleh saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangannya ketika ia ingin membuka _seatbelt_ yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah, besok malam aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Aku ingin kau datang." Ajak Kyuhyun, yang di balas anggukan malu-malu oleh Sungmin, dan jangan lupa semburat merah yang tetap setia hadir di wajah chubby Sungmin, tanpa disadari Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut setelah melambaikan tangannya ke Kyuhyun hingga mobilnya tak terlihat.

.

.

Terdengar sayup-sayup musik lembut dari sebuah handphone yang terletak diatas sebuah nakas. Disebuah balkon ruangan, tampak seorang yeoja bertubuh tambun sedang memeluk namja paruh baya. Dari gerakannya, tampak mereka sepertinya sedang berdansa yang diiringi oleh music yang lembut.

'_Aku berdansa dengan ayahku. Tapi bagi ayahku ia seolah-olah sedang berdansa dengan ibuku. Apa yang aku pikirkan.' _Sungmin, yeoja itu, bergumam dalam hati sambil berdansa dengan namja yang diketahui adalah ayahnya.

"_Yeobo_ ~ Bagaimana Sungmin ? Apa anak kita itu baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba ayah Sungmin bertanya, seolah-olah sedang mengobrol dengan istrinya.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia akan menjadi penyanyi, dan dia sedang jatuh cinta." Jawab Sungmin, sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya erat.

"_Yeobo ~ _kenapa kau semakin gemuk tiap harinya ? Kau harus diet." Tiba-tiba Ayah Sungmin bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah~ Ayo kita menari saja." Ujar Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan ayahnya. Mereka pun kembali berdansa , dengan sesekali tangan ayahnya menyentuh bagian belakang Sungmin, yang kemudian langsung ditepis oleh Sungmin.

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang, di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa mengunjungi ayahnya yang menjadi salah satu penghuni kamar di rumah sakit itu, di malam yang dingin, ditemani sang dewi malam yang senantiasa memancarkan sinarnya, bersama ayahnya , masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, berdansa di balkon ruang rawat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba , rasa sesak dan sedih menyusup ke dalam hati Sungmin. Tak terasa, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. 'sampai kapan ayah akan disini ?' 'Apakah ayah akan sembuh?' 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' akan tetapi sampai detik ini Sungmin belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

Di perjalanan Cho Kyuhyun tampak sedang tersenyum sambil mengendarai mobil sport mewah miliknya. Setelah mengantar Sungmin ke rumah sakit , dia bergegas meluncur pulang ke apartemennya. Entah apa yang membuat ia begitu mudah menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak dibawah jok mobil sebelahnya dan langsung mengambilnya dengan mata tetap mengawasi jalanan didepannya. Buku yang berisikan not-not balok dan beberapa _sticker icon smile_ yang ditempel di lembaran-lembarannnya. _'Pasti punya Sungmin_." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sungmin, gadis gemuk itu sedang bersantai disalah satu sofa di apartemennya sambil memegang sebuah _sweater_ rajutan berwarna biru tua hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa bulan ini. Ketika tiba-tiba Wookie datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan membawa sebuah kotak putih besar dengan pita merah diatasnya.

"Ada paket untukmu, Minnie." Kata Wookie sambil menyerahkan paket itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengikuti Wookie dan duduk di sofa sambil menimang-nimang, kira-kira apa dan dari siapa paket tersebut.

"Gaun ?" kaget Sungmin. "Siapa yang mengirimnya untukku ?" lanjutnya dengan penasaran. Ya, paket itu berisikan sebuah gaun berwarna merah terang, sepasang anting bulat besar, dan selembar kartu. "Entahlah Min, coba kau lihat, ada kartu diatasnya." Ujar Wookie sambil meraih kartu merah yang ada di atas gaun tersebut dan langsung membacanya.

.

"_Sungmin-ssi, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini_.

_Aku ingin kau memakainya di pesta ulang tahunku._

_- Cho Kyuhyun_."

.

Setelah membacanya, Wookie pun melirik Sungmin penuh tanda Tanya dan sedikit menampilkan seringaian meremehkan. Sungmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"Cho Kyuhyun ? Sebuah gaun? Apa ini ?" Tanya Wookie sambil memperhatikan anting besar dari Kyuhyun, tersirat nada meremehkan dari suaranya. "Apa dia ingin kau memasang ini di hidungmu ?" Ejeknya.

.

Wookie masih setia duduk di atas sofa sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling apartemen Sungmin, ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan gaun merah pemberian Kyuhyun. Wookie terperangah dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari perpaduannya saat melihat Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Eoh ?! Aah ~ Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa Minnie.." ujar Wookie sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Ia tidak sanggup ! Tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. "_Gaun yang indah, teteapi_ .. m_enyedihkan_." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungmin hanya diam membeku ditempatnya, tangannya mencengkeram erat gaun yang ia kenakan. Gaun itu memang sangat indah dan elegan, gaun merah ketat berlengan panjang sebatas lutut dengan sedikit rumbai dibagian dadanya. Akan tetapi, apakah gaun itu cocok dipakai oleh Sungmin ?

Tidak !

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas, tubuh Sungmin yang gemuk menampakkan perutnya yang menjendol, lengannya yang besar, dan betisnya seperti betis pemain sepak bola. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat membeli gaun tersebut dan memberikannya untuk Sungmin.

.

.

**_Malamnya di CLUB_**

**_._**

Di sebuah club malam di kawasan Gangnam, tampak puluhan namja dan yeoja yang berpakaian seksi sedang menari di _dance floor_ diiringi music yang menghentak-hentak membuat telinga siapapun yang tidak terbiasa mendengarnya seketika tuli dan kehilangan fungsinya.

Diantara puluhan orang yang menari itu, tampak dua orang yeoja, yang satu bertubuh kurus, dan satunya bertubuh gemuk sedang berjalan melewati orang-orang tersebut menuju suatu ruangan. Karena badannya yang besar beberapa kali Sungmin diomeli bahkan dimarahi oleh orang-orang yang ada disana karena tidak sengaja tersenggol mengingat banyaknya orang yang menari membuat Sungmin harus berdesak-desakan.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo." _Sapa Wookie diikuti oleh Sungmin dibelakangnya ketika masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sendiri sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang, termasuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eo, _annyeonghaseyo. _Silakan duduk." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah kepada Wookie. "Ah, Sungmin-ssi, kemarilah , duduk disebelahku." Panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin dibelakang Wookie.

Wajah Sungmin langsung merona hebat, tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan memintanya duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin pun menggangguk, dan langsung berjalan menuju sofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.. permisi .."

Sungmin yang berbadan besar, tampak kesusahan saat melewati orang-orang yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan itu, tak jarang ia menginjak kaki tamu-tamu tersebut, yang dihadiahi dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil dari mulut si 'korban'.

"Ya ! Kau bisa lewat belakang, kenapa harus lewat disitu." Ujar salah satu namja yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, sang manajer.

"Ah, baiklah." Sungmin pun berniat memutar , saat tiba-tiba umpatan-umpatan kembali terdengar.

"Ya ! Ya ! Aiishh .. sudahlah lewat sini saja." Panggil Donghae lagi. Sungmin pun kembali berputar ke arah awal ia lewati. Donghae hanya mampu menatap jengah pada Sungmin.

Setelah sampai, Sungmin langsung disambut dengan senyuman menawan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag _kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot Sungmin-ssi." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, dan langsung membuka bingkisan dari Sungmin, Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum penuh harap kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali, aku menyukainya. Terimakasih Sungmin-ssi." Ungkapan tulus Kyuhyun mampu membuat jantung Sungmin bergetar 2kali lebih cepat, semburat merah muda sudah sedari tadi menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"Ya, tak bisakah kau melepas jaketmu ? Aku melihatnya saja merasa kepanasan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Donghae yang menginterupsi acara jantung-berdetak-wajah-merona Sungmin. "Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin." Lanjut Donghae.

Sungmin yang memang menggunakan hodie panjang berwarna ungu muda. Sebenarnya Sungmin sengaja menggunakan hodie nya itu untuk menutupi gaun yang dia gunakan, gaun pemberian Kyuhyun itu terlihat err ….. janggal ditubuhnya.

"Buka saja Sungmin-ssi, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun ikut menambahi ucapan Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukan ragu oleh Sungmin. Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus melepasnya. Dengan ragu Sungmin melirik ke arah Wookie yang duduk tak jauh didepannya, dan Wookie hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tidak peduli.

Sungmin pun berdiri, dan mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing hodienya. Semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu mendadak kompak membelalakkan mata memandang Sungmin yang memakai gaun merah dibalik hodie ungunya. Mereka semua menatap Sungmin, heran, takjub, terkejut, dan berbagai ekspresi lain yang tidak bisa terbaca.

Donghae hanya terpaku memandang Sungmin, sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Melihat tamu-tamunya yang terdiam sambil melihat ke satu arah, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang menarik perhatian semua orang diruangan itu.

Kyuhyun melihat dari bawah, hingga berenti di tengah, dimana tampak seperti tumpukan lemak yang menjendol keluar. Tiba-tiba ..

"Uhukk!" Kyuhyun yang sedang minum pun terbatuk dan menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun terperangah dan hanya bisa terpaku melihat 'kelebihan' orang disebelahnya. Dengan tampang polosnya , Sungmin akhirnya duduk kembali dengan senyuman canggung dibibir shape M miliknya.

"Kau yang mengirimnya, jadi aku memakainya." Ujar Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk air dari gelasnya pun tiba-tiba kaku, dan langsung menoleh kesamping menatap Sungmin yang tersipu malu dengan intens. "EOH ?!" Terkejut, tidak percaya, itulah ekspresi yang terbaca dari wajahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, sering-seringlah berpakaian seperti itu. Mataku sangat NYAMAN melihatnya. Betulkan ?" Tanya Donghae kepada tamu-tamu lainnya. Dia dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'NYAMAN' dan terselip nada mengejek dari suaranya. Sungmin hanya menggangguk. "Aku sangat suka desainnya." Lanjut Donghae lagi yang dihadiahi tatapan evil dari namja tampan disampingnya, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menunduk dan menggangguk canggung, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau orang-orang di ruangan ini memandang aneh kepadanya. Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali lari keluar ruangan ini dan bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur kamarnya. Namun pikirannya tiba-tiba terusik karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Permisi Tuan, dia sudah datang." Ujar seorang pria dari arah pintu.

"Siapa ? Sang Ratu ? Cih, kau tak perlu melaporkannya!" ujar Kyuhyun sinis. Pria tersebut hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Biarkan dia masuk!" teriak Kyuhyun kepada pria tersebut.

Dan seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun merah pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"OMMOO ?!" Kaget Sungmin.

Apa yang terjadi ? Apa yang membuat Sungmin terkejut ?

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO …

Aku pengen lanjutin, tapi ga dapet semangat nih dari reader .. hehe

GOMAWO FOR READING


	4. Chapter 4

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang memiliki berat badan 100kg melakukan operasi plastik ekstrim untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning :

GS / TYPO - Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah salah satu film korea yang cukup terkenal judulnya "200 pounds beauty". Bisa dibilang ini fanfic versionnya, mungkin sedikit penambahan adegan , author suka banget sama film ini dan terobsesi sama KYUMIN, jadi aja author bikin fanficnya.. Author mohon maaf kalau sudah ada yang mengangkat cerita seperti ini, karena author ga maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menyalurkan hasrat .. No bash please ! Enjoy it ! ^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**"BIG IS BEAUTIFUL"**

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

Setelah pria itu mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa sang Ratu sudah datang, tak lama seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun merah pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Omo ?!" Aku sukses terpana dengan apa yang aku lihat didepan mataku,_ 'gaun itu?'_ Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan mataku ? Apa aku tak salah lihat ? Kenapa Victoria memakai gaun yang sama persis denganku ? Dari warnanya, bentuknya, modelnya semua sama, mungkin hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda.

Ya ! Di depanku, didepan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini berdiri sosok Sang Ratu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Victoria sang artis terkenal. Dia memakai gaun yang persis sama dengan yang aku pakai, tepatnya gaun ketat merah lengan panjang yang diberikan Kyuhyun padaku untukku pakai di hari perayaan ulang tahunnya. Namun, Victoria tampak lebih pantas mengenakannya. Tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat indah dan elegan, menambah kesan sempurna padanya. Sedangkan aku, lihatlah ! kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri bukan, dengan timbunan lemak dimana-mana. Bayangkan , seorang gadis dengan berat 100kg memakai gaun dengan ukuran setengah badanku pun tidak sampai. Ya Tuhan bawa aku kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat Victoria didepanku, dia pun menatapku dengan senyum mengejeknya. Dia mulai berjalan menuju arahku dan Kyuhyun. Semua mata memandang Victoria takjub. Lee Donghae sang manajer pun berkali-kali melihat ke arahku dan Victoria bergantian. Pasti dia sedang membanding-bandingkan. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itupun menatapku dengan tatapan .. entahlah, menghina mungkin.

Victoria pun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang kami berdua dengan heran dan jengah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sadari. Victoria yang ditatapun hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala melihat tatapan Kyuhyun dan senyuman Victoria. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ? Apa ini permainan si artis itu ? Apa maksudnya dia ingin memperlihatkan kepada semua orang bahwa ia lebih pantas dalam segala hal di banding diriku ?

Aku malu. Aku jengah. Aku bingung. Aku kesal. Tapi aku hanya bisa menahan tangisku. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca akhirnya aku beranjak dari sofa itu dengan membawa sebotol minuman diiringi dengan tatapan heran Kyuhyun dan lainnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sungmin-ssi ?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya padaku.

"Ke toilet." Aku pun menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku takut jika aku menoleh, aku tak mampu menahan air mataku lagi. Aku langsung pergi menjauh. Dan lagi aku melewati orang-orang yang duduk di sofa, umpatan-umpatan kembali terdengar tapi aku tidak perduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Tak lama Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun menatap Victoria. Terlihat dari tatapannya bahwa ia meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang ratu, namun Victoria hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebagai jawaban.

.

Tampak seorang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu toilet wanita. Beberapa wanita didepannya tampak kesal kepada pria tersebut karena menghalangi jalan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut.

"Ah, sebentar. Toiletnya sedang dibersihkan, gunakan yang lain." Tolak pria itu ketika wanita-wanita didepannya hendak memasuki toilet tersebut. Dan wanita-wanita tersebut pun berlalu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Atau bodoh, eoh ? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ? Aku ingin dia sedikit tampil lebih modis. Aiissh.. Tapi kau tidak membantu sama sekali !"

Di dalam toilet , Kyuhyun sedang membasuh wajahnya sambil berbicara pada seseorang. Tampak sedikit raut kesal diwajah tampannya. Namun wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ini akan menjadi masalah buatku, kau ingin kehilangan 'perhiasan'mu ? Eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Wanita itu membuatku marah!" Ucap wanita yang ternyata adalah Victoria. Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam ke arah Victoria.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bernyanyi sendiri, gunakan suaramu sendiri. Kau pikir aku menyukainya ? Tidak perlu mengingat-ingat bagaimana kelakuan anak itu, biarkan saja, sudah bagus dia mau membantumu." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Kau pikir semudah itu ?" kata Vic sinis. "Lihat saja, aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya." Lanjut Vic, dengan tatapan mata yang penuh amarah.

"Lalu berikan dia mobil dan sebuah rumah sebagai bayaran. Baru kau boleh memberinya pelajaran. Mengerti ?" Kata Kyuhyun sinis. "Ya ! Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Kyuhyun terselip senyuman mengejek terpatri di wajah tampannya ketika melihat Victoria meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun pun mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulus Victoria.

"Seharusnya Sungmin yang menangis. Dia berbakat, tapi jelek dan gendut. Sedangkan kau …." Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dari atas ke bawah, "Kau tidak berbakat, tapi cantik dan menawan. Kau memiliki semuanya. Dia hadir untukmu. Dengar, kita hanya memanfaatkannya, jadi bersikap baiklah padanya. Jika dia pergi, kita habis ! Mengerti ?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Victoria dan tak lupa sesekali menghapus air mata wanita itu.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sedari, ada seorang wanita yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari awal hingga akhir dari dalam salah satu bilik di kamar mandi tersebut sambil terisak perih, mencengkeram dada kirinya, menahan sesak, berharap hal itu akan meredakan rasa sakit yang membuatnya tak mampu bernapas. Lee Sungmin.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

'_Kita hanya memanfaatkannya….'_

_'Bersikap baiklah padanya ..'_

_'Jika dia pergi, kita habis !'_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun di toilet tadi masih terngiang jelas di pikiranku. Hatiku sakit, marah, kesal, sedih, tidak percaya … ingin rasanya menampar orang yang sudah mengatakan itu. Tetapi, ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang kucintai, orang yang sudah ku percayakan hatiku untuknya. Orang yang ku pikir selama ini mau berdekatan denganku karena mau menerima aku apa adanya, ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku. Sebenarnya memang ini yang seharusnya bukan ? Aku bernyanyi untuk dia dan sang artis lalu aku mendapatkan bayaran. Tetapi kenapa hatiku sakit mengetahui semuanya ini langsung dari mulutnya sendiri, kenapa air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Dan satu lagi kenyataan yang menyakitkanku, gaun ini , gaun merah yang ku pikir adalah tulus pemberian dari Kyuhyun, ternyata ini semua hanyalah rencana jahat Victoria yang ingin mempermalukan aku.

Saat ini, aku hanya mampu berjalan gontai dengan air mata yang masih setia menetes di pipiku. Melewati orang-orang yang masih asyik menari di _dancefloor_. Aku tak pedulikan lagi orang-orang yang mengumpat kearahku karena beberapa kali aku menyenggol mereka dengan tubuh besarku ini. Aku tidak peduli ! Aku hanya ingin pulang dan menangis, malam ini saja. Biarkan aku menangisi, kelemahanku.

.

_(Backsound : Kim Ah Joong – Byul)_

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung menutup semua pintu dan jendela, menguncinya dari dalam, me-lakban setiap sisinya, agar tidak ada sedikitpun udara yang masuk ataupun keluar. Aku masih menangis, masih merasa sesak di dada seakan mampu meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang membuatku bertahan dari hinaan sekitarku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menangis ketika orang lain menatap aneh tubuh besarku, menghinaku, bahkan meneriakiku monster. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar hancur, sia-sia rasanya aku mencintainya. Banyak orang bilang, menangisi orang yang tepat jauh lebih baik dari pada bahagia dengan orang yang salah. Tapi apakah dia pantas ditangisi ?

_'Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata aku tidak bisa bahagia denganmu, biasanya aku akan merasa senang jika hanya menatap wajahmu. Tapi semua itu salah, bahkan memikirkanmu saja membuatku kembali sakit dan kembali meneteskan air mata.'_

Aku berjalan gontai ke arah dapur apartemenku, membuka penutup tabung gas dan membiarkan gas memenuhi apartemen kecilku. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku hanya mampu mengurung diri, berbaring telentang di _single bed _ku, sambil memeluk botol air mineral yang pernah menjadi media 'ciuman tak langsung' antara aku dan Kyuhyun.

_'Terimakasih sudah membuatku bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun, walaupun hanya sesaat … Terimakasih . Aku mencintaimu ..'_

Tak lama aku mulai mencium aroma gas dari dapur apartemenku, dan akupun mulai memejamkan mataku perlahan, aku berharap efek gas ini akan cepat membawaku ke dunia yang lebih damai tanpa adanya rasa sakit. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar telepon berbunyi, dan mesin penjawab otomatis melakukan tugasnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ .. _Istriku sedang mandi, apa kau sibuk ?" _terdengar suara seorang pria dari line telepon, sontak aku langsung membuka mataku. '_Hhh ! Kenapa aku tidak bias mati dengan tenang ?' _batinku sambil menghela napas pasrah. Karena kepatah-hatianku ini aku menjadi frustasi dan berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupku, namun aksiku ini berhasil digagalkan oleh salah satu pelangganku yang selalu meneleponku disaat istrinya sedang mandi.

"_Aku ingin mencintainya, tapi sepertinya sulit. Aku merindukan suaramu, apa kau disana ?" _teriak laki-laki di line tersebut. '_Hhh ! Jangan lagi !' _lirihku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalam selimut.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"Cerita macam apa itu ? Jangan bilang kau yang mengarang nya! Kau - "

Seorang laki-laki berbaju –jubah- putih yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat seorang wanita didepannya yang bertubuh besar sedang terduduk lesu, sambil menatap kosong ke arahnya. Wanita itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau membuatnya menjadi kenyataan ?" Tanya Sungmin kepada laki-laki berjubah putih yang diketahui adalah seorang dokter bedah plastik. Pandangan Sungmin masih kosong, tatapan yang biasanya ceria dan penuh cahaya kebahagiaan , sekarang seolah hanya memancarkan cahaya redup dan penuh beban dari mata indah itu.

"Bisa saja." Balas sang Dokter Park. "Yang ku lakukan hanya menghilangkan luka dari jiwamu yang kesakitan." Lanjutnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya ke sebuah sketsa tubuh diselembar kertas putih dengan sesekali melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Berapa biayanya ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku ini dokter, bukan bisnisman." Jawab Dokter Park sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apakah mahal ?" Tanya Sungmin.

Dokter Park terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Hmm, kebetulan semua yang kau inginkan sedang diskon 30% , jadi kau –" belum selesai Dokter Park berbicara Sungmin kembali memotongnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan semua biayanya, apakah bisa di cicil ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tampang memelas dan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Dokter Park hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, dan langsung mengangkat gagang telepon di sebelahnya lalu menekan beberapa tombol angka.

"_Ms. Kim, bisa kah kau menunjukkan jalan keluar untuk wanita yang ada diruanganku ini ?" _Kata-kata Dokter Park mampu membuat Sungmin kembali memasang tampang pasrah. '_Tidak ada jalan lain." _Batinnnya.

**_ "Puff the magic dragon .. ~ lived by the sea ..."_** Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyanyikan sebait lagu. Sontak nyanyian Sungmin tersebut membuat Dokter Park yang akan siap-siap beranjak keluar ruangan berhenti. Ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran membasahi pelipis dan lehernya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal suaraku, Dokter?" Tanya Sungmin. " Apakah kita harus mendengarnya lagi ?" lanjut Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat perekam suara dan memutarnya, tak lama terdengar suara laki-laki dari alat tersebut.

"Apa kau berhubungan dengannya tadi malam setelah ia mandi ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menampilkan seringaian di bibirnya.

Ya, Dokter Park adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap Sungmin. Hampir tiap hari ia menelepon Sungmin hanya untuk berkeluh kesah tentang kebosanannya terhadap isterinya. Setiap teleponnya yang masuk pasti Sungmin rekam di alat perekam suara miliknya.

Dokter Park terdiam dan jatuh terduduk di kursi empuk miliknya yang sebelumnya telah ia duduki. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita yang merupakan asisten Dokter Park. Dokter Park panik karena perekam suara milik Sungmin masih menyala dan masih terdengar suara sang dokter yang mendesah. Reflek, ia pun langsung menekan tombol **off** di alat tersebut.

"Y-yaa ! Kau ini bagaimana ? Ke-kenapa tidak menjaga pasien dengan baik ? Lalu ada apa dengan makanannya ? Semua pasienku protes karena makanannya tidak enak!" hardik Dokter Park kepada asistennya tersebut. "Keluar ! Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu !" lanjutnya lagi. Karena panik, Dokter Kim pun mengusir sang asisten, tak ingin asistennya tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini.

Ms. Kim yang bingung tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi kenapa membuat Dokter Park membentaknya sedemikian rupa pun akhirnya membungkuk dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan tampang polosnya.

Setelah kepergian asistennya, Dokter Park kembali menatap Sungmin intens. "Kau mengancamku, eoh ? Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanya Dokter Park geram kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik, Dokter. Kau membuat isterimu merubah total tubuhnya. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang."

"Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar karena layanan telepon itu." Ujar Dokter Park pelan. Seketika dia beranjak dan mengambi perekam suara milik Sungmin, mengeluarkan kasetnya dan menghancurkannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya, jadi aku membuat _copy-_annya." Ucap Sungmin santai sambil menunjukkan kepingan kaset lain di tangannya.

"Kamu mengatakan bahwa mereka suka dengan ahli operasi plastik, itu karena mereka tidak bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Aku melakukannya agar hidupku bisa lebih bahagia dan lebih hidup, bukan untuk memuaskan egoku. Tolonglah Dokter.." mohon Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memohon kepada Dokter Park untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Jika dilihat dari keadaanmu sekarang, banyak yang harus dilakukan perubahan, kau bisa mati karenanya." Teriak Dokter Park. Ia seorang dokter ahli bedah plastik, dan ia tahu pasti efek yang akan terjadi jika operasi ekstrim ini gagal.

"Hidupku ada ditanganmu Dokter, kau bisa mengakhirinya atau menyelamatkannya. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui, diriku yang dulu sudah mati sejak kemarin." Lirih Sungmin. Dokter Park terharu melihat usaha gigih Sungmin dalam meraih kebahagiaannya. Dia pun masih bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, walau bagaimanapun ini operasi ekstrim. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil gagang telepon dan menelepon seseorang, dan akhirnya …

"Ms. Kim , tolong siapkan jadwal operasi untuk Lee Sungmin…."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Wow !

Semakin dekat menuju perubahan Sungmin , bagaimana jadinya yaaa ?

GOMAWO for reading .. *BOW*

Review please ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya, bagi yang bertanya "cerita ini kok mirip 200 Pounds Beauty ya ?" , itu tandanya kamu ga baca warning FF ini . diharapkan sebelum membaca FF kamu baca dari atas, dari keterangannya, jadi kalo ada pertanyaan yang sudah ada jawabannya di FF kamu ga bingung .. terimakasih ^^

.

.

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang memiliki berat badan 100kg melakukan operasi plastik ekstrim untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning :

GS / TYPO - Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah salah satu film korea yang cukup terkenal judulnya "200 pounds beauty". Bisa dibilang ini fanfic versionnya, mungkin sedikit penambahan adegan , author suka banget sama film ini dan terobsesi sama KYUMIN, jadi aja author bikin fanficnya.. Sekalian belajar bikin FF ^^ Author mohon maaf kalau sudah ada yang mengangkat cerita seperti ini, karena author ga maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menyalurkan hasrat .. No bash please ! Enjoy it ! ^^

.

.

Karena banyak permintaan perpanjangan cerita di masing-masing chapter, jadi chapter ini agak panjang. ^^ Aku harap kalian tidak bosan baca ff ini. Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah mau baca, baik _silent reader_ maupun yang udah berbaik hati meninggalkan sepatah dua patah review di ff ini. Aku sangat menghargainya. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu-satu. Yang udah ga sabar nungguin Sungmin operasi dichapter ini semuanya terjadi. Makasih untuk semangatnya chingu .. _saranghae_ !

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

**"BIG IS BEAUTIFUL"**

.

.

"Hidupku ada ditanganmu Dokter, kau bisa mengakhirinya atau menyelamatkannya. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui, diriku yang dulu sudah mati sejak kemarin." Lirih Sungmin. Dokter Park terharu melihat usaha gigih Sungmin dalam meraih kebahagiaannya. Dia pun masih bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, walau bagaimanapun ini operasi ekstrim. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil gagang telepon dan menelepon seseorang, dan akhirnya …

"Ms. Kim , tolong siapkan jadwal operasi untuk Lee Sungmin…."

Seketika Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk lesu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya ia pun bisa bernapas lega. Tidak sia-sia ia mengancam Dokter Park, akhirnya Dokter tampan itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Sungmin tak mampu membendung rasa bahagianya yang menggebu-gebu, berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Dokter muda itu, dengan mata yang berbinar. '_terimakasih Tuhan..'_

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan.

.

"Mata ini ?" Dokter Park tampak sedang bermain dengan _mouse_ komputernya. Di monitor terlihat beberapa sketsa wajah Sungmin yang akan di'perbaiki' dan sesekali jari-jarinya mengarahkan kursor tersebut ke foto Lee Sungmin untuk mengaplikasikan bentuk wajah yang diinginkan sang pasiennya.

"Iya yang itu." Sungmin yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan mengenakan pakaian operasi tampak antusias melihat pekerjaan Dokter Park.

"Bagaimana dengan hidung ? Okay, yang ini, tanpa tahi lalat." Dokter Park kembali mengarahkan kursornya ke berbagai arah foto wajah Sungmin. "Sekarang pilihlah potongan wajah yang kau inginkan dari beberapa artis ini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil matanya masih focus terhadap objek di dalam monitor.

"INIII !" teriak Sungmin ketika sudah menemukan bentuk potongan wajah yang dia inginkan.

.

.

**FLAHSHBACK**

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

Aku membuka lemari pakaian yang ada dikamarku, mengemasi satu demi satu pakaian yang aku rasa akan aku butuhkan nantinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah koper kecil dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi ke dalam kantong plastik besar. Aku tersenyum miris melihat semua pakaianku. Semua berukuran BIG. Ya, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan pakaian-pakaian ini lagi, aku akan segera menggantinya dengan yang baru dan tentunya dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil. Aku pun kembali bersemangat mengemasi barang-barangku. Tak lama aku beralih ke dapur, mulai membuka lemari tempat biasa aku menyimpan cadangan makananku di apartemen kecil milikku ini. Aku pun mulai memasukkan semua isinya yang berupa puluhan bungkus ramen, snack, coklat, daging kalengan dan lain sebagainya ke dalam sebuah kantok plastik besar lainnya. Tak lupa aku membuka kulkas dan membuang semua minuman karbonasi bahkan beberapa bahan makananpun tak luput dari aksi 'pembersihan'ku ini. Aku tertegun melihat semua barang-barang yang sudah aku kemasi. Aku berdecak, lihatlah ! Bagaimana aku tidak memiliki badan sebesar ini, semua makanan disini memiliki kalori dan kandungan lemak yang sangat tinggi. Tidak heran jika aku menjadi seperti monster saat ini.

Aku mulai berjalan gontai menuju sebuah rumah-rumahan kecil yang merupakan kandang anjing kesayanganku, yang kuberi nama Cinta dan kulihat ia sedang berbaring nyaman di dalamnya. Aku langsung menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemenku.

"Maafkan aku ! Hiks .. carilah majikan yang lebih cantik dari pada aku, dan hidup bahagia, oke ?" Aku berjalan sambil menggendong Cinta, anjing yang selalu menemaniku di apartemen. Aku bergumam kecil seakan-akan aku sedang berbicara padanya dan sesekali aku mencium kepala anjing putihku ini sambil terisak pelan. "Hiks .. aku mencintaimu .." sambil terus berjalan, akhirnya aku berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah dan tanpa pikir panjang aku meletakkan anjingku di dalam halaman rumah tersebut melewati pagar rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak membuangnya , aku hanya menitipkannya sesaat karena aku tidak akan bisa mengurusnya dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah yakin Cinta berada di halaman rumah, aku pun bergegas, berlari meninggalkan rumah mewah itu sambil masih berlinangan air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti sedari tadi. Sedih rasanya harus melepaskan anjing kecilku itu, tapi tidak ada cara lain, aku harus melakukannya. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku berjanji akan mencarinya lagi.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung mengambil koper dan beberapa bungkus plastik besar yang sudah berisi pakaian dan makanan yang akan aku buang dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aku pun kembali menoleh ke arah belakang, menatap ruangan apartemen kecilku sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Aku memandang sebuah boneka Barbie diatas meja dan mengambilnya. Selama ini aku memiliki angan-angan untuk memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti Barbie ini, aku membawanya dan berharap boneka ini bisa menjadi motivasiku nantinya.

Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku sudah mengambil langkah ini, aku ingin menciptakan kehidupan yang lebih berwarna. Membuang semua bayang-bayang masa laluku. Menjadi Sungmin yang baru dan yang lebih baik. Karena Sungmin yang dulu sudah lama mati. Aku akan berusaha sampai aku mencapai kebahagiaanku itu, aku tidak peduli seberapa besar pengorbanan yang aku lakukan. Seberapa banyak uang yang aku keluarkan. Seberapa banyak tetesan air mata untuk meraihnya. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

SPLASSS !

.

Lampu operasi sudah dinyalakan. Ruangan operasi yang didominasi warna biru itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang dokter dan perawat yang sudah siap dengan pakaian dan peralatannya masing-masing sedang mengelilingi sebuah tempat tidur, dimana berbaring seorang wanita gemuk diatasnya. Lee Sungmin.

"Inilah saatnya, kau sudah siap ? Hitung mundur mulai dari 10." Seorang dokter yang tak lain adalah Dokter Park memberikan aba-aba pada Sungmin bahwa operasi akan segera dimulai, sambil mengenakan masker operasi di wajahnya. Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan pakaian dan penutup kepalanya mengangguk. Tampak raut gugup diwajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi 'coretan' sebagai menanda bagian mana saja yang akan diperbaiki.

"10..11..12…" Sungmin mulai menghitung dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Hitung mundur, Sungmin-ah." Protes Dokter Park ketika Sungmin menghitung maju, bukan mundur. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan mulai menghitung kembali. "10..9..8…." seiring Sungmin menghitung mundur, seiring itu pula kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, dan akhirnya Sungmin pun tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius.

Para dokter dan perawat pun memulai operasi ekstrim ini. Keringat bercucuran di dahi dan leher dokter-dokter tersebut. Dokter Park tengah memegang alat yang menyerupai gergaji listrik, dan mulai memotong bagian yang dianggap tidak diperlukan. Tampak Dokter Park kesusahan dalam melakukan operasi tersebut, namun ia tetap focus, mengingat ini merupakan salah satu operasi ekstrim yang jika gagal akan berakibat fatal pada pasien. Operasi ini akan memakan waktu berjam-jam, dan dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Victoria sedang menatap gusar lembaran Koran yang ia pegang. Di halaman Koran itu tertulis "ALBUM KEDUA VICTORIA DITUNDA", ia menggeram kesal, merobek-robek Koran tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah sang manajer.

"APA-APAAN INI ?!" bentaknya geram pada sang manajer. Di luar ruangan, Ryeowook atau Wookie yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Victoria dan manajernya tampak sedang menelepon dan tertawa senang.

Tak lama Victoria keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menyadari kehadiran Wookie. Ia hanya menatap sinis ke arah Wookie, dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, yang sedang berada di ruangannya, menatap jengah Koran yang di atas mejanya. Ia mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa sakit akibat banyaknya masalah yang ia pikirkan. "_Kau dimana Sungmin ?_." Batinnya.

Sudah sebulan ini Sungmin menghilang. Sudah keberapa kali pula Kyuhyu mencoba menelepon ke handphone bahkan ke telepon apartemen Sungmin, namun hanya mesin penjawab otomatis yang menjawabnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Sungmin.

Apartemen itu ternyata tidak terkunci. Perlahan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya lagi. Ruangan itu tampak pengap dan gelap. Debu dimana-mana. Terlihat jelas bahwa sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Kyuhyun pun menelusuri tiap ruangan di apartemen itu dan tak lama keluarlah seekor anjing putih kecil dari sebuah rumah-rumahan kecil. Ya, anjing Sungmin. Entah bagaimana caranya anjing itu bisa pulang ke apartemen, mengingat Sungmin yang sudah lama menjadi majikannya dan sudah lama pula ia tinggal di apartemen ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun mendekati sang anjing dan menggendongnya, tiba-tiba mesin penjawab otomatis telepon Sungmin berbunyi, dan suara Wookie pun terdengar, "_YA ! Lee Sungmin ! Kau dimana ? Kenapa menghilang ? Hubungi aku segera_ _!_" Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini sebagai tanda bahwa selama ini Sungmin benar-benar menghilang dan pergi entah kemana.

.

.

**_Satu tahun kemudian .._**

_._

Di sebuah ruangan, seorang wanita berambut panjang terlihat sedang melakukan _treadmill _dengan menghadap ke jendela besar di depannya. Baju merah ketat dan celana pendek dengan warna senada sukses memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh indah sang wanita yang terlihat dari belakang. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, semua orang pasti mengira bahwa sang wanita rajin merawat tubuhnya.

.

Seorang dokter tengah berusaha membuka perban di wajah seorang pasien yang sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidur di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ditemani beberapa perawat disebelahnya.

"Masa-masa penderitaan akan segera berakhir." Kata sang Dokter sambil beberapa kali melakukan gerakan memutar untuk membuka gulungan perban di wajah pasien. "Bebaskan hatimu dan nikmatilah kebahagiaanmu. Hilangkan beban selamanya." Lanjutnya lagi sambil terus membuka perban.

Setelah semua perban dibuka, sang Dokter pun tertegun, menatap wajah didepannya dengan tatapan yang terkejut. "Maaf, kita akan mengulangi operasi hidungnya." Sang Dokter kembali memasang perban di wajah pasiennya itu.

.

.

"Kau yang membelikan ini untukku, mengatakan kalau aku bisa lebih cantik dari boneka ini. Apa Ayah ingat ?" seorang wanita berbaju putih, dengan selendang merah panjang yang menutupi kepala dan lehernya, kaca mata hitam dan tak lupa perban yang masih setia melilit wajahnya tampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang juga mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit sambil memperlihatkan boneka Barbie kepada pria tersebut, namun pria itu hanya diam tak bergeming menatap ke arah wanita.

"Aku akan cantik sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi sosok seperti yang Ayah inginkan." Lanjut sang wanita sambil menyerahkan boneka Barbie ke genggaman pria tersebut. Sosok wanita itu tidak mudah dikenali, mengingat begitu banyak perban yang melilit wajahnya, wanita itu seperti baru saja melakukan operasi besar pada wajahnya, hanya bagian mata dan bibir yang tak tertutupi perban. Hingga akhirnya tampak setetes air mata jatuh di sudut mata kanannya.

Pria tersebut mengambil kaca mata hitam yang digunakan si wanita dan memakainya, ia pun tersenyum senang seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan. Namun tak lama seseorang membuka kacamata yang digunakannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya sang pria senyumnya langsung memudar, saat ini berdiri 2 orang pria dan 1 wanita yang tampak asing dimatanya bukan lagi sosok wanita dengan perban diwajahnya, ia pun langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan ketiga orang didepannya seperti tidak tahu apa-apa dengan menggendong sebuah _teddy bear_ kecil dan melompat-lompat riang, meninggalkan raut wajah bingung tiga orang itu yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Victoria, dan Lee Donghae.

.

Ditempat lain, terdapat beberapa orang berbaju putih, yang diketahui adalah Dokter dan beberapa perawat sedang berdiri mengelilingi seorang wanita berambut panjang dan bertubuh langsing. Sang Dokter, Dokter Park, sedang berusaha membuka lilitan perban dikepala pasien bedah plastiknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, perban itu mulai terbuka. Semua orang diruangan itu menatap sang pasien tanpa berkedip, tidak sabar menunggu hasil yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

Setelah perban itu terbuka sempurna .. DEG! semua orang diruangan itu menatap sang pasien, tertegun. Berbagai tatapan tak percaya terlihat dari mata orang-orang yang ada disana. Beberapa dari mereka terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka. Takjub, mereka takjub melihat hasil kerja keras mereka selama setahun ini.

Dokter Park menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah sosok didepannya. Ia pun menyuruh pasiennya untuk melihat ke arah cermin besar seukuran tubuh orang dewasa yang ada disampingnya. Sang pasien pun mulai berjalan ke arah cermin tersebut perlahan. Diiringi senyuman haru dari setiap orang yang melihatnya.

.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memperhatikan semua sudut di tubuh dan wajahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mulai dari mata indah itu, mata yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan dan kebahagiaan, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir _shape _M yang selalu menjadi andalannya tidak berubah sedikitpun karena ia yang memintanya. Ia berjalan semakin mendekati cermin, dan menyentuh pantulan dirinya.

"Itu .. itu aku ?" wanita itu menatap tak percaya dirinya. Tetesan air mata tampak membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ya , pipi tirus yang sedikit chubby. Tak ada lagi pipi chubby seperti bakpao, tak ada lagi hidung besar yang pesek, tak ada lagi timbunan lemak di perut. Semua yang ia lihat adalah sosok wanita seksi bertubuh langsing, berambut panjang, berwajah menawan.

"Dokter, ini benar-benar sempurna." Bisik salah satu asisten dokter kepada Dokter Park yang menatap takjub pada pemandangan didepannya.

"Sangat sempurna, sangat alami." Balas Dokter Park sambil berdecak kagum, ia pun menghampiri sang pasien wanita yang masih berdiri terpaku didepan cermin, menyentuh bahunya dan berkata.. "Kau berhasil, Lee Sungmin .."

Pasien yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin pun langsung menangis terharu, tidak menyangka hasilnya akan sesempurna ini. "Bahkan menangis pun tetap cantik." Gumamnya ketika melihat sosoknya di cermin tengah menangis. Sungmin berbalik ke arah Dokter Park, tangisannya semakin keras, dan tiba-tiba ….

KREEKK !

"YA ! Kau harus tenang ! Nanti tulang rahangmu jatuh !" Dokter Park langsung panik ketika mendengar suara dari rahang Sungmin. Dia ikut menangis terharu melihat sosok yang menangis didepannya. Sungmin langsung memeluk sang Dokter. Menumpahkan semua kebahagiaan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan, kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari, yang selama ini melarikan diri dari hidupnya. '_Terimakasih, Tuhan …'_

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

Inilah aku sekarang. Lee Sungmin. Tak ada lagi Sungmin si Monster bertubuh gemuk. Tak ada lagi Sungmin si jelek. Sekarang semuanya berubah. Yang ada hanyalah Lee Sungmin yang cantik, seksi, dan langsing. Setelah melewati beberapa kali operasi plastik dalam setahun ini, dan dengan diet yang ketat akhirnya aku mampu meraih mimpiku. Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah sakit menghabiskan seluruh tabunganku. Dalam keadaanku yang diharuskan untuk control setiap saat dan sering keluar masuk ruang operasi, tidak memungkinkan aku untuk tinggal di apartemenku. Lagi pula aku juga ingin melarikan diri dari duniaku yang dulu. Hidup di kehidupan yang baru dengan penampilan yang baru, jiwa yang baru, wajah yang baru dan tentunya tubuh yang baru.

Aku sangat bahagia dengan perubahanku yang sekarang. Perjuangan dan penderitaanku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Aku menahan sakit di wajah dan tubuhku, merelakan beberapa tulang-tulangku yang harus dipotong, aku tidak bisa makan dan minum apapun yang aku inginkan, semuanya dibatasi dan itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku harus kuat, aku harus bisa melaluinya. Dan sekarang inilah hasilnya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka akan sesukses ini jadinya. Aku menyembunyikan keberadaanku selama ini dari semua orang yang aku kenal, kecuali ayahku. Beberapa kali aku sempat mengunjunginya berharap dia bisa memberiku semangat. Tapi, harapan itu harus aku kubur dalam-dalam mengingat keadaan ayahku yang masih berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

Aku tahu semua orang pasti mencariku, mengingat betapa bermanfaatnya diriku, terlebih untuk sang artis Victoria yang pasti kalang kabut dan marah besar mendapati kalau ia harus menunda album keduanya, dikarenakan aku menghilang dan sudah tidak ada yang menjadi 'suara'nya. Aku tahu, aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan di luar rumah sakit. Dan sekarang aku kembali mengingat sosok itu, sosok yang sudah membuat aku seperti sekarang ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya di toilet waktu itu membuat aku termotivasi untuk berubah. Dia pasti juga mencariku, mengingat berapa kerugian yang dia alami akibat kepergianku. Namun, entah kenapa perasaan ini selalu bergetar jika aku mengingatnya. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya, bahkan rasa cintaku ini makin besar kepada sosok tampannya. Aku merindukannya, merindukan senyumnya, seringaiannya, mata tajamnya, tatapannya, semuanya ! aku berharap dengan berubahnya Lee Sungmin juga bisa mengubah takdirku. Ya, aku berharap untuk itu.

Aku membongkar koper-koperku dan menatap beberapa pakaian yang tercecer diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Aku mengangkat salah satu celana panjang jeans milikku yang berukuran besar, sangat besar. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dulu aku pernah memiliki ukuran sebesar ini. Aku coba memakainya, bahkan kedua kakiku muat disalah satu bagian kaki celana itu. Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan. Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap di koridor rumah sakit, sesekali beberapa perawat menyapaku, dan aku kembali mencari ruangan yang aku tuju. Tak lama sampailah aku diruangan itu, ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Perawat, aku pun masuk kedalamnya.

.

Aku tengah berjalan-jalan di daerah pusat perbelanjaan, dengan mengenakan pakaian perawat. Semua mata memandang ke arahku, ada yang tersenyum, bahkan ada yang memujiku. Aku sangat percaya diri. Saat aku melewati sebuah butik aku pun tanpa sengaja melihat satu dress yang pernah aku lihat bersama Wookie setahun yang lalu. Aku beruntung, ternyata dress impianku itu masih ada. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam butik tersebut, untung saja aku tidak lupa membawa beberapa lembar won di tas kecilku.

Aku kembali berjalan-jalan mengenakan dress impianku, awalnya aku merasa ragu dengan pakaian yang aku kenakan, apakah terlalu berlebih, apakah aku terlihat aneh memakainya. Keraguanku semakin menjadi saat semua mata memandang ke arahku. Namun sudah aku tekatkan dalam hatiku, sekarang aku mempunyai kehidupan baru, aku pun melenggangkan kakiku dengan lebih percaya diri.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan di salah satu mal yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit, ia melihat-lihat sekitarnya, saat menaiki _escalator_ tiba-tiba Sungmin tertegun melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya sedang berada di salah satu _stand _produk kecantikan. Cho Kyuhyun. Karena saking asyiknya memandang Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tersandung tepian _escalator_, untungnya hal itu tidak membuatnya terjerembab.

Namun senyumannya memudar saat melihat satu sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja kecil sedang mencoret-coretkan tanda tangannya diselembar kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada orang didepannya, Cho Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri disamping Victoria menemaninya menghadiri acara _fanmeeting _atas kesuksesannya menjadi model produk kecantikan. Sungmin masih tetap memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang selalu mempesona dimatanya. Supaya tidak ketahuan, Sungmin bersembunyi di dekat sebuah meja rias di dekatnya sambil terus mengamati gerak-gerik pria idamannya itu.

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar dua orang yang datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Kejutan sekali bertemu dengan kalian disini." Sapa angkuh seorang pria tinggi kepada Kyuhyun dan Victoria, tampak pria tersebut menggandeng seorang wanita mungil dengan pakaian yang serba pink dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, bahkan rambutnya pun berwarna pink. Victoria pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dengan jengah.

"Aku menyukai acara komedimu. Berapa ratingnya? 5%? Haha .. Sangat sulit dipercaya." lanjut pria tersebut, sambil tertawa mengejek ke arah Victoria. "Hahaha 5%!" sang wanita serba pink ikut menimpali, sikapnya yang manja dan sok imut membuat Victoria menyeringai malas kepada sosok itu. Karena penundaan album keduanya , akhirnya Victoria memilih untuk mengikuti beberapa program TV yang sebenarnya dia sendiri pun tidak ingin mengikutinya.

Tampak Kyuhyun mengepalkan erat tangannya, menahan geram dan marah yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku kedua manusia aneh dihadapannya ini.

"Berikan lagu-lagumu yang tidak jadi kau pakai, berikan untuk Pink." Rahang Kyuhyun kembali mengeras mendengar perkataan angkuh pria didepannya, ia hanya diam, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang-orang ini, namun jelas dari sorot matanya bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Namun, pria itu hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi bersama Pink kesayangannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang menggeram emosi kepada mereka.

Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpura-pura mencoba beberapa sample _make-up_ di meja rias didepannya saat pandangan Kyuhyun terarah padanya, namun pria tampan itu tetap tak menyadari atau memang ia tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin ada disana.

"Hm maaf Nona, tapi itu untuk mata." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri Sungmin dan ia menegur Sungmin saat melihat Sungmin sedang memoleskan _eyeshadow _berbentuk pensil berwarna _peach _ke bibirnya, mungkin karena panik takut keberadaannya diketahui oleh Kyuhyun tanpa ia sadari, ia mengira _eyeshadow _itu adalah lipstick.

.

Seperti seorang _stalker, _Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang tampak sedang berdebat kearah parkiran yang terletak di _basement_ gedung tersebut. Tampak Victoria yang berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti program komedi itu lagi!" Hardik Victoria tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun, ia tampak kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar jika kau terlibat didalamnya, Vic!" Kyuhyun membalas tak kalah sengit melihat kelakukan Victoria yang kekanakkan. "Cepat masuk ke mobil." Lanjutnya sambil mendorong Victoria kearah mobil dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun yang ingin mengikuti langkah Victoria pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dering handphone nya berbunyi.

Sungmin tampak tersenyum tipis memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara di telepon dari jauh, dibalik sebuah tiang penyangga. Ia semakin jatuh cinta setiap kali menatap wajah _stoic _Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor berjalan dari arah depan Sungmin, dengan satu tangan si pengendara memegang gas dan tangan lainnya memegang sebuah kotak yang diketahui adalah kotak makanan untuk layanan pesan antar. Ketika melewati Sungmin sang pengendara tertegun melihat kecantikan yang Sungmin miliki bagai dewi yang turun dari surga, bagai kecantikan alami yang bersinar. Hatinya berdebar. Ia pun tak berhenti menoleh ke arah Sungmin, matanya terus mengamati Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah depan, hingga …

BRAAKKK !

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, motor itu menabrak portal yang ada didepannya, sang pengendara langsung terbalik kebelakang, dan motornya pun jatuh kesamping. Kotak makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh dan menumpahkan semua isinya. Sungmin yang berada tak jauh dari posisi motor itu kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung mencari asal suara benturan keras tersebut.

"_Ahjussi !" _Sungmin dengan sigap berlari menghampiri si pengendara yang jatuh itu yang sedang berusaha berdiri sambil membersihkan kotak-kotak makanannya yang terjatuh.

"_Ahjussi, _kau tidak apa ? Ya Tuhan, ini pasti sakit sekali." Dengan tampang polosnya Sungmin menghampiri lelaki pengendara motor itu, ia panic dan berusaha membantu memunguti sisa-sisa makanan yang terjatuh. "Ah, sayang sekali." Celotehnya tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sang pengendara motor terus menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar, terpesona.

"Permisi, apa yang terjadi ? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tak lama terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghampiri keduanya. Sungmin tertegun, tubuhnya sontak menegang, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia terdiam ditempatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" ulang Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterkejutannya. Cepat-cepat Sungmin mengambil helm di kepala si pengendara motor dan memakainya. Ia takut. Ia takut ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Buru-buru ia memasang helm itu dan menutup kaca depannya, membuat sang pengendara motor terdiam kaget melihat kelakuan gadis cantik didepannya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sungmin.

Sungmin perlahan berdiri kaku dengan masih mengenakan helm dikepalanya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran dan mulai menatap intens kearah Sungmin, begitu juga dengan si pengendara motor yang masih terduduk ditempatnya. Wanita cantik itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan mencoba menjauhi kedua lelaki tersebut. Ia berjalan kaku kearah pintu keluar _basement_, perlahan tapi pasti ia menoleh kebelakang dan berjalan mundur, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berbalik dan bergegas lari meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, bingung, dan cengo melihat kelakuan gadis aneh didepannya itu.

Sang pengendara motor berdiri dari duduknya, tampak ia sedang memegang sebuah benda berbentuk topi milik Sungmin yang tertinggal dan memakainya. Kyuhyun memandang aneh kearah orang disebelahnya. Orang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum cengar-cengir, matanya tertuju kearah tempat dimana Sungmin melangkah pergi.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa orang lalu lalang disebuah _showroom _mobil. Di ruangan itu terdapat banyak sekali mobil baru dan bekas yang diperjual belikan, dari segala macam jenis dan merek mobil. Tak jauh dari situ, tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sedang celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitarnya di belakang jejeran mobil-mobil bekas sambil memeluk sebuah helm berwarna kuning. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah serius berdiskusi dengan seorang pegawai di _showroom _tersebut.

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang cepat?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berumur 40tahunan menghampiri Sungmin, lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi biru dongker itu bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Eoh ?" ujar Sungmin terkejut, ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Sadar akan ketidak-mengertian Sungmin, akhirnya laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arah helm yang ada dipelukan Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Mobil ini harganya berapa ?" Tanya Sungmn tiba-tiba pada pria tersebut sambil menunjuk salah satu mobil bekas berwarna merah, matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik sosok pria yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyarankan kau mobil ini. Butuh perbaikan yang lebih banyak, remnya rusak." Pria yang ternyata salah satu pegawai _showroom_ mobil itu menjelaskan pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang masih setia menatap lelaki yang berada tak jauh darinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak ada AC?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. "Ah, apa yang kau harapkan dari mobil seharga $5000." Jawab sang pegawai.

"Aisshh, sangat buruk, siapa yang ingin membelinya kalau begitu." Entah apa yang dilakukan Sungmin, ia terus bertanya tentang mobil itu, tetapi matanya terus mengawasi Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melihat-lihat mobil baru. Saat Sungmin mencoba menyentuh kaca spionnya, tiba-tiba kaca spion itu patah.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku." Sesal Sungmin dan memberikan kaca spion itu kembali ke pegawai yang masih berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Ya, tidak apa-apa Nona. Ini bisa menjadi mobil latihan yang bagus untuk seseorang yang baru belajar mengemudi." Jelas pegawai itu lagi kepada Sungmin, yang hanya diacuhkan oleh gadis itu. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari _showroom _mobil itu, matanya terus mengikuti kemana pria tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau melihat-lihat yang lain, aku sangat senang jika kau membeli mobil ini, tapi suara hatiku tidak mengizinkannya." Pegawai tersebut kembali berkata pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Ah, begitukah ? Baiklah, terimakasih." Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan akan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, ketika tiba-tiba ucapan sang pegawai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menawan." Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan itu, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap pegawai itu lekat. Pegawai itu membalas menatap Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan perkataanku, tapi asal kau tahu bagiku kau sangat cantik." Katanya lagi sambil terus menatap lekat _foxy _indah Sungmin yang telah mempesonanya. Apa yang diucapkan pegawai itu membuat mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum haru kearah pegawai tersebut. Belum ada yang pernah mengatakan ia cantik seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang ia mendengarnya langsung, bahkan dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

.

Kini, tampak sebuah mobil sedan merah tengah melaju kencang di jalanan Seoul. Menyalip sana sini tanpa memperdulikan suara klakson mobil lain yang merasa terganggu atas aksinya. Didalamnya, sang penyetir mobil sedang bersorak riang atas mobil yang baru ia beli, Lee Sungmin.

"Yeah ! Aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat, aku memang membutuhkan mobil ini." Ujarnya riang sambil sesekali melonjak senang. Tidak diperdulikannya beberapa benda didalam mobil itu yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, seperi _dashboard _yang tidak bisa ditutup dan _seatbealt _yang tidak bisa ditarik.

"Haha .. hanya $ 5000, tidak masalah." Ujarnya sambil tertawa masam, sebenarnya lebih ditujukan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali duduk tenang sambil menatap kedepan memperhatikan jalanan. Ia kembali tersenyum malu ketika mengingat ucapan sang pegawai tadi, hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli mobil bermasalah ini. Sesekali ia memperhatikan wajahnya lewat spion didepannya. Dan tersenyum puas melihat karya tangan-tangan dokter selama ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk memandang wajah barunya di kaca spion, Sungmin tidak melihat ada mobil yang berhenti di _traffic light _tepat didepannya. Dirinya panik seketika, dan langsung menginjak rem di bawah kakinya. Namun, aksinya tidak berjalan dengan baik, mengingat rem mobil itu sedikit rusak dan lagi jarak antara mobil Sungmin dan mobil yang berhenti itu sudah sangat dekat. Akhirnya …

CKIITTT ! BRAKK .. !

Mobil Sungmin sukses menabrak mobil didepannya walaupun Sungmin masih sempat mengerem. Sungmin tehentak ke depan, dan kepalanya menghantam setir mobil, beruntung Sungmin tidak mengalami luka dikepalanya. Setelah sadar atas apa yang terjadi, Sungmin melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil yang ia tabrak sambil memegang pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin panik, dan ia ingin keluar untuk meminta maaf pada lelaki pemilik mobil yang ia tabrak tapi ia takut.

TOKK ! TOKK !

"Keluar dari mobil !" Sang pengemudi yang ternyata supir taksi itu menggedor kaca jendela Sungmin dengan kuat. Sungmin yang masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang stir pun tambah bergetar, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, ia takut saat ini. Ia tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"KELUAR KUBILANG !" teriak supir taksi itu semakin keras sambil kembali menggedor-gedor kaca jendela Sungmin, saat melihat Sungmin masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"KAU HARUS MENGGANTI RUGI ! YA !" hardiknya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin yang berada di dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba supir taksi itu duduk di tengah jalan sambil masih tetap mengumpat dan berteriak-teriak marah. Tak lama ada sebuah mobil sedan abu-abu yang menghampiri pria tersebut dan mengklaksonnya berkali-kali.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa kau mengklakson terus ?" Pria yang diklakson pun bertambah kesal. "YA! Kau tidak lihat lampu sudah hijau ! Kau menghalangi jalan ! MINGGIR!" marah sang pengendara mobil abu-abu. "HAISS SIALAN !" umpat mereka berdua berbarengan.

Setelah mobil abu-abu itu pergi, Sungmin yang akhirnya merasa bersalah pun keluar dari mobil. Namun ketika ia melihat supir taksi tadi berbalik ke arahnya, ia pun takut dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Supir taksi itu kembali duduk ditengah jalan, disamping mobil Sungmin sambil kembali berteriak-teriak. "Lihatlah orang ini, dia tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali." Hardiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mobil Sungmin. Akhirnya, karena Sungmin tidak ingin mengundang amarah yang lebih parah lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"_Ahjussi …" _lirih Sungmin.

Supir taksi itu langsung berdiri ketika melihat Sungmin yang keluar dari mobil. Dan kembali memarahi Sungmin yang hanya menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tak lama seorang ibu-ibu yang merupakan penumpang taksi tersebut pun menghampiri keduanya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

Supir taksi itu tetap memarahi Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah wajah gadis itu yang sudah banjir air mata. "YA ! Kalau tidak bisa menyetir sebaiknya jangan menyetir ! Jalannya begitu lapang kenapa menabrakku ? Hidupku tergantung dari mobil ini, dan kau merusaknya, kau – " seketika supir taksi itu tertegun saat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap intens ke arah Sungmin yang masih menangis. Supir taksi itu tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan amarahnya melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang penuh air mata. Suaranya seakan tercekat, tak mau keluar. Seolah-olah suaranya hilang terbawa pesona kecantikan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa ada yang terluka ?" Tanya supir taksi itu lembut dan seakan khawatir terhadap Sungmin. "Ne ?!" hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili keterkejutan Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya heran melihat perubahan sang supir taksi, yang tadinya marah-marah dan membentaknya sekarang malah berubah 180 derajat menjadi lembut dan sangat baik kepada Sungmin.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu, apa kau pernah naik taksiku ?" kata supir taksi lagi saat ia benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya semakin heran melihat pria didepannya ini, dan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ketika tiba-tiba …

"Ada apa ini ? Kalian menghalangi jalan." Seorang pria dengan pakaian patroli datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan aku …" lirih Sungmin yang masih bisa terdengar oleh tiga orang didepannya, dan polisi itu terdiam. Satu lagi orang yang jatuh dalam pesona Sungmin. Polisi yang tadinya berniat membantu menyelesaikan masalah, hanya dapat berdiri kaku menatap Sungmin yang masih saja menangis. Keterpesonaan polisi itu buyar seketika ketika salah satu partnernya datang.

"Kau awasi lalu lintas, ada kecelakaan disini, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Perintah polisi tersebut kepada partnernya yang baru datang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya polisi itu lembut dan sarat akan kecemasan kepada Sungmin. Gadis itu kembali tertegun menatap polisi itu, heran melihat semua keanehan yang terjadi. Tampak disebelahnya ibu-ibu si penumpang taksi berkacak pinggang menatap jengah kepada kedua orang lelaki aneh didepannya, ia sadar apa yang membuat pria-pria ini menjadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sungmin meyakinkan dua laki-laki didepannya. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun dan wajahnya tegang seketika melihat kearah supir taksi. "YA Tuhan !" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ya! Kepalamu berdarah!" Si ibu itupun ikut panik saat melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dari pelipis sang supir taksi. Mengalir ke arah mata dan pipinya. Namun, supir taksi tersebut hanya mengusap aliran darah itu dengan santai seperti tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"_Ahjussi, _apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari pelipis pria tersebut. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Haissh, ini memalukan. Haha .." Supir taksi menjawab diselingi candaan yang tidak lucu menurut Sungmin. Ketiga orang yang berada disitu hanya menatap bingung dengan aksi 'pertumpahan darah' didepannya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, kau yang salah Tuan, kau memotong didepan gadis ini." Tegas polisi itu menyalahkan si supir taksi yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah. "Eoh ? Begitukah ? Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan. Maafkan aku _Ahgassi .. _" Bukannya marah karena disalahkan, sang supir taksi malah menyesal dan meminta maaf kepada Sungmin yang sudah menabraknya. Melihat itu, si ibu hanya bisa mengumpat didalam hati.

"Ya, Tuan Polisi, kau harus memeriksa SIM gadis ini, aku yakin ia tak memilikinya. Walau bagaimana pun dia harus bertanggung jawab pada supir taksi ini, lihatlah dia terluka cukup parah." Si ibu mulai protes kepada polisi yang seenaknya itu.

"Apakah kau polisi ? Eoh ? Kenapa kau yang memerintahku ?" protes sang polisi. Orang-orang ini memang aneh, apa sehebat itu pesona seorang Lee Sungmin hingga membuat mereka buta akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lupa akan siapa mereka.

"Itu tugasmu ! Tugas yang seharusnya kau lakukan !" Ibu itu semakin kesal melihat tingkah laku polisi tersebut, ia sampai membentak sang polisi sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk polisi itu. Sungmin hanya mampu berdiam diri dan menunduk dalam tanpa mencoba melakukan apapun untuk meredakan perkelahian yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tersebut. Ia hanya meremas kuat ujung gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Hah ! Baiklah, baiklah !" akhirnya Polisi itu pun mengalah, dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" ujar si polisi kepada Sungmin. Sungmin pun dengan segera mengambil tas kecil di mobilnya dan mengeluarkan SIM. Gadis itu tampak sedikit ragu ketika tangannya menyerahkan kartu itu kepada polisi, bola matanya bergerak gelisah saat polisi itu memperhatikan SIMnya dengan intens dan langsung menatap Sungmin bingung.

Mata polisi tersebut berkali-kali melihat ke arah Sungmin kemudian beralih ke kartu yang ia pegang. Merasa ada yang salah, sang supir taksi dan si ibu penumpang pun ikut melihat SIM dalam genggaman polisi. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat foto yang terpampang di kartu tersebut. Mata mereka beralih ke Sungmin yang sedang menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka tertegun seketika. Foto itu, foto yang ada di SIM tersebut memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita berwajah chubby, berhidung pesek, dan bermuka bulat, jauh beda dengan sosok didepan mereka yang mengaku pemilik dari SIM tersebut. Foto itu menampakkan seorang wanita yang jelek, bagai langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan dengan wanita didepan mereka saat ini. Mereka terpaku.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jika temanmu bisa menjamin identitasmu ini, kami akan membiarkanmu pergi." Ujar salah satu dari empat pria berseragam yang sedang mengerumuni Sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Saat ini Sungmin sedang diinterogasi mengenai SIMnya dikantor polisi. Polisi itu mengira bahwa Sungmin telah memalsukan identitasnya, tentu saja dikarenakan si ibu-ibu penumpang tadi yang terus memprovokatori sang polisi dan supir taksi tadi pun sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengobati lukanya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, sambil menggangguk lesu. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sedari tadi, namun mata dan hidungnya tampak masih merah dan bengkak.

"Aku tahu dia tidak punya SIM." Si ibu itu pun ikut menimpali. "Hmm, menyenangkan sekali. Operasi plastik eoh ? Di rumah sakit mana ? Sepertinya aku juga harus mengikutinya." Lanjut si ibu penuh dengan nada sindiran terhadap Sungmin, yang di tanya hanya menundukkan wajahnya lesu, tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membalas perkataan si ibu itu.

"_Ahjumma, _tenanglah, temannya akan datang sebentar lagi." Sahut sang polisi yang jengah melihat si ibu itu terus saja menyalahkan Sungmin.

BRAKK !

.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu terbuka membuat mata setiap orang diruangan itu menatap ke satu arah. Sesosok gadis mungil dengan napas yang masih _ngos-ngosan _masuk ke dalam dan langsung celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah menoleh kiri kanan, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata _foxy_ Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi tepat didepannya. Lama mereka saling pandang. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia sekarang senyum lebar tampak menghiasi wajah cantiknya melihat sahabatnya yang sudah setahun ini tidak ia jumpai berdiri didepannya dengan raut wajah yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan kekhawatiran. Ketika Sungmin akan membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil gadis itu, tiba-tiba gadis itu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya seperti tidak mengenal siapa gadis didepannya itu. Sang gadis langsung berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu atau mungkin tepatnya seseorang. Dan akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang besar sedang berbaring membelakanginya di atas sebuah sofa tepat disamping kanan pintu masuk. Gadis itu pun tertegun melihat sosok itu, air matanya nyaris tumpah saat itu juga melihat keadaan yang menggenaskan didepannya.

Ia langsung menghampiri sosok yang masih berbaring di atas sofa tersebut. Membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya. Seorang perempuan bertubuh gemuk tampak kucel dengan wajah yang kotor, rambut yang tampak tidak terawat, bau yang menyengat. Tampak seperti seorang pengemis. Miris, sangat miris.

"Minnie…." Ujar gadis itu lirih, jatuh sudah air matanya menatap sosok dipelukannya tersebut. Yang dipeluk hanya bingung memandang orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Minnie …"

"_Samgyeopsal." _Tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam mendengar sesuatu yang aneh ditelinganya. "Aku ingin.. _samgyeopsal."_ Lanjut orang itu lirih sambil menelan ludah. Gadis itu semakin miris melihat orang yang (ia pikir) ia kenal yang ada dipelukannnya. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari kalau seseorang yang ia peluk bukanlah orang yang dia cari mengingat begitu banyak kotoran yang menempel di wajah tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak memberinya makan ?" Tanyanya sedikit berteriak pada polisi yang masih setia mengerumuni Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Kami sudah melakukannya." Jawab salah satu polisi disana. "Kau harus memberinya makan 3 porsi sekaligus." Lanjut gadis itu disela isakannya. Ke empat orang polisi itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Sungmin mulai jengah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak mengenalinya itu. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayo kita pergi dan makan _samgyeopsal_." Isak gadis itu pelan yang dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia dari orang dipelukannya." Ya Tuhan, berat badanmu turun drastis. Dan ada apa dengan rambutmu, Min ?" gadis itu menyentuh rambut wanita itu, dan mengira-ngira mengapa rambutnya bisa sebau itu. Namun tiba-tiba …

"Wookie ….."

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

TERIMAKASIH , HARAP REVIEW ... :*


	6. Chapter 6

penjelasan review sebelumnya ...

ada salah satu temen yang ngreview , disitu dia bilang kalau dia pernah baca ff yg persis sama dg ff ini cm di ff itu sungmin transgender . Sebelumnya juga ada yg pernah bilang gitu , jujur aku belum pernah baca ff yang persis sm dg ff ini, apalagi aku jadi author nya , bukan .

kembali lagi , aku disini ambil cerita dari salah satu film Korea judulnya "200 Pounds Beauty" disetiap chapter udh aku kasih tau, tapi di ff aku ini role nya KyuMin . Kalo kalian bingung kalian bisa nonton filmnya . Ff ini jauh lebih sama persis dg film itu, aku ga pernah nyontek atau jiplak dari ff author lain, cuma dari film . Biasanya film kan yg diangkat dr novel, disini ff yg diangkat dr film .

yang nanya kenapa ff ini sama kyk film itu ya karena aku cm pengen angkat film itu jd ff dg role kyumin, aku suka filmnya, bagus , penuh makna . karena aku lebih seneng baca dari pada nonton , soalnya kalo baca itu feelnya lebih dapet . Selain itu, karena aku newbie aku sekalian belajar bikin ff dimulai dari ambil cerita film sebelum aku bener2 bikin ff sndiri .

aku juga sudah menjelaskan di chapter2 sebelumnya, cerita ini MEMANG aku ambil dr film itu.

sekali lagi aku jelasin, ff ini murni dari rencana dan ide aku sendiri utk ambil dr film, kalo mungkin ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu hanya KEBETULAN, BUKAN DISENGAJA , baca ff itu aja aku belum pernah. :)

kalo ada yang ga suka dg ff ini , kalian tinggal close tab , ga usah lanjutin baca , mudah bukan ? ^^

demikian penjelasannya, terimakasih untuk yang ngasih kritik dan saran , dan makasih juga yg udh review..


End file.
